The Ghost
by Lupiizbtr
Summary: Una maga llega a la Aguja Blanca, acusada de usar magia de sangre y de vivir como apostata, solamente espera encontrar miseria, pero encuentra algo más...o a alguien más...
1. Chapter 1

_-Todos los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados son propiedad de BioWare-_

***ADVERTENCIA: Está novela se sitúa en el mundo de Dragon Age: Asunder, algunos hechos y/o personajes fueron modificados para dar coherencia a este escrito.***

"¡Entra!" y la arrojaron sin cuidado al suelo húmedo, los tres estaban solos en la profunda

oscuridad de una habitación, iluminados solamente por una antorcha que comenzaba a

extinguirse, los dos templarios se pusieron de pie frente a ella con expresiones serias y enojadas,

parecían irritados. "¡Confiesa de una vez!", ella sólo miró al suelo "Yo no he hecho nada", dijo

mirando a la nada "¡No mientas!, además de ser una apostata eres una sucia maga de sangre, ¿O

porqué alguien viviría en medio del bosque si no es para realizar esos hechizos profanos?". Dijo el

templario que daba vueltas por la habitación lentamente haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en el

eco silencioso de aquella habitación.

Ni siquiera volteó a verlos y permaneció en silencio a pesar de los gritos qué daban los templarios ,

al fin, después de varias horas sin conseguir nada mas que una negación a los que ellos estaban

seguros que pasaba, se fueron dejándola condenada a pasar la noche en ése oscuro agujero #Si

sobrevives ésta noche regresaremos por ti en la mañana" y ambos templarios rieron

burlonamente mientras volteaban a verse, mientras salían y se alejaban el sonido de sus risas se

hacia cada vez más tenue hasta que todo quedó en silencio, un tenebroso silencio.

Allí quedó la pobre mujer, sola y en completa oscuridad, palpando el camino con las manos

extendidas alcanzó la pared de una esquina y lentamente resbaló por ella su cuerpo hasta llegar al

suelo, pegó sus rodillas a su abdomen abrazándolas y metió su cabeza en el pequeño espacio que

quedaba, así fue cómo se quedó dormida y pasó el resto de la noche, soñando, recordándose a sí

misma qué nunca saldría de ahí y que moriría ahí dentro, sola y triste. Pero había algo qué

ignoraba, no estaba sola, sobre ella se posaba una mirada triste y curiosa, oculta en otra esquina,

observando desde las sombras, sin romper con el silencio que reinaba ahí dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole miraba, antes habían llegado otros magos, temerosos, asustados, invadidos por la tristeza, deseaban morir para terminar con todo eso, Cole lo sabía ¿Cómo podía alguien vivir así?, el los ayudaba a seguir, se dice qué después de qué nuestras almas abandonan el cuerpo terrenal regresan al Hacedor, dónde quiera qué sea sería un lugar mejor sin duda, así qué los ayudaba a llegar. Ella era diferente, no había tristeza, dolor ni deseos de abandonar éste mundo, simplemente había resignación, estaba resignada a quedarse ahí.

Se acercó lentamente para no hacer ruido, escuchaba su respiración, lenta y pausada. Pasó mucho tiempo escuchando, ahí sentado en el suelo hasta qué decidió tocarla, puso su mano sobre su brazo frío e inerte, apenas la tocó y retiró tan rápidamente su mano cómo si esa chica estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Luego la tocó de nuevo, apenas puso su dedo en el brazo de ella pero no reaccionó, se acercó más a escuchar, no había nada, se quedó junto a ella el resto de la noche hasta qué su respiración se hizo más rápida, algo la había inquietado, algo en sus sueños seguramente, ella despertó de un salto y respirando rápidamente. ¿Ya habrá acabado la noche?, se preguntaba, ya había dormido un tiempo y pensaba que pronto vendrían por ella, pero no lo hicieron, ahí tuvo que pasar varias horas más rodeando la habitación guiándose por las paredes rugosas y rocosas.

Por fin pudo escuchar algo, las voces de los templarios se acercaban "¿Crees que siga con vida?", preguntaba uno de ellos, "No lo sé, ya sabes lo que ha pasado últimamente, no lo creo" y abrieron la puerta que dió un horrible rechinido, la luz de la antorcha iluminaba todo, ella estaba ahí, de pie, justo frente a ellos, al verla ambos templarios dieron un paso atrás en medio de un salto y contuvieron la respiración sorprendidos. "¿Ya es de día?", preguntó sobando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho. "...Si...vamos", dijo el que sostenía la antorcha que había estado a punto de lanzar por el susto y el otro la tomó del brazo. El camino hacia los pisos superiores fue incómodo y silencioso, la llevaron a las celdas de los aprendices "Aquí dormirás de ahora en adelante, en cuanto estés lista debes subir a ver al Primer Encantador", y cerraron la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Su charla con el Primer Encantador fue especialmente reveladora, había escuchado antes lo que implicaría vivir en el Círculo de los Hechiceros, una vida aprisionada, cómo en una jaula de oro; pero no sabía que tendría que entregar su sangre para cumplir la función de una correa que la mantendría atada al círculo y a los templarios.

Regresó a las celdas de los aprendices y se recostó en su cama, los aprendices dormían todos en una misma habitación pero en diferentes camas, sólo estaban separados hombres y mujeres que dormían en celdas diferentes. Miraba al techo agrietado, con la mente en blanco, cuando de pronto una mujer se le acercó, era una maga rubia y alta, de rasgos marcados y un poco tosca "Tú debes ser la nueva aprendiz", dijo volteando los ojos "yo soy Jaqueline, es un verdadero placer conocerte, seré tú maga asignada y me encargaré de mostrarte la torre y esas cosas", le dio la mano, limpiandose después en su túnica y se dió la vuelta "en un rato más te veré en la biblioteca" salió de la celda y en cuanto pasó la puerta dijo en voz baja " mientras más pronto empiece, más pronto terminará esto", seguido de un suspiro; era claro que no había sido ningún placer conocerla y que no le había caído nada bien, pero eso era algo que no iba a quitarle el sueño y a decir verdad, Jaqueline tampoco había ganado su devoción.

El lugar de los aprendices no estaba muy lejos de la biblioteca, así que llegó rápidamente, se quedó parada en la entrada viendo a su nueva amiga que estaba ahí sentada jugando con las puntas de su seco cabello, no quería hablar con ella, de verdad no quería hacerlo pero aún así debía, se acercó tratando de no mirarla y se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

"Por fin llegas, su dormitorio no está demasiado lejos de aquí; a menos que te hayas perdido, cosa que sería muy poco probable pero debí haber imaginado qué serias tan tonta cómo para no encontrar el camino y perderte", dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza despectivamente.

"Es simplemente que no quería venir"

"Pues lo siento, éstas sesiones serán diariamente, para desgracia de ambas, más mía por supuesto".

"Además me parece una exageración qué sólo porque llegué tarde, insinues qué soy una retrasada"

"Yo no insinuo nada...Si así te consideras, ¿Qué puedo hacer?", la pobre aprendiz simplemente miró al suelo y suspiró. "Será mejor que empecemos"

"Pues si."

Lo qué siguió fueron las reglas del círculo "Hay una hora determinada para despertar, una para comer, una para dormir y, por supuesto nuestras clases, aprenderás hechizos primarios y reglas de la magia", se levantaron de sus sillas y dieron un recorrido por la torre, señalando lugares importantes y prohibidos, que a la aprendiz le parecieron de sobra bastante interesantes, después de haber recorrido todos los lugares permitidos en la torre, la tortura de ambas terminó al fin.

Había llegado la noche, y después de cenar todos los aprendices fueron a su lugar, los templarios montan guardia todas las noches por toda la torre. Ella trató de dormir, cerraba sus ojos qué se sentían secos, aún no querían descansar, se levantó de su cama tan silenciosamente cómo pudo y cruzó la puerta, abriendola lentamente para evitar el rechinido que vendría después, en el paseo qué su nueva amiga le permitió no había podido ver la torre con detenimiento, ella era muy curiosa y su curiosidad aún no había sido saciada. Deambulaba por la torre, en silencio cómo un ratón, cuidando a los templarios para no ser vista, hasta ahora la torre le parecía una estructura fascinante pero encontró algo qué capturó su atención, algo impresionante, la biblioteca albergaba libros hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista, antes no había podido centrar su atención en aquella cantidad de libros de diferentes temas y títulos, encontró uno qué llamó su atención más qué cualquiera "Las escuelas de la magia: Magia curativa, el arte de la sanación" siempre había querido aprender el arte de sanar, curarse así misma y a los demás. Tomó el libro y se sentó en una silla para leer apoyada en una mesa, gracias al Hacedor el templario qué vigilaba la biblioteca estaba dormido tan profundamente qué aunque la torre se derrumbara aún seguiría sumido en su profundo descanso, leyó tranquilamente, iluminada por una vela, de pronto la flama de la vela se movió cómo si el aire la hubiera hecho bailar, pero ahí no había ventanas, cómo si alguien al pasar la hubiera hecho danzar, pero ahí no había nadie, no le dió importancia y siguió en su lectura hasta qué se sintió incómoda, se sentía observada, abandonó su lectura y temerosa miró atrás esperando encontrar un templario, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien más...


	4. Chapter 4

Giró lentamente, con miedo, se preguntaba qué castigo recibiría por éstar fuera en la noche. Lo vio directamente a los ojos, esos azules y profundos ojos, tristes y cansados. Al encontrarse sus miradas él se asustó, contuvo la respiración y dio un paso atrás, sus eso la asustó a ella también, contuvo la respiración sorprendida, esperaba ver al templario y en su lugar apareció ése hombre extraño, sus ropas eran viejas y sucias, su cabello era rubio y al igual que su ropa su piel y su cabello estaban cubiertos de polvo y sucios.

"Puedes verme...", dijo él mirándola lleno de sorpresa.

"¿No debería?", dijo ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza

"Yo..."

"Mira, es obvio qué ninguno de los dos debería éstar aquí, así qué si tú no dices nada tampoco lo haré yo, ¿de acuerdo?", eso fue todo lo qué sus nervios le permitieron decir ¿y si le decía a los templarios?, seguramente la llevarían a un lugar tan horrible cómo aquella habitación en la qué había estado antes

Él solamente se quedó en silencio, parecía en shock. Ella se levantó rápidamente y acomodó el libro en el lugar de dónde lo había tomado y salió tan rápido cómo pudo.

Llegó a dónde los aprendices y se lanzó a su cama tapandose hasta la barbilla con las sábanas "¿Y sí el va y se lo dice a los templarios? ¿Se estaba preocupando demasiado?" Bueno, si él lo decía ella también lo acusaria. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en su pequeño problema qué ni siquiera se paró a pensar qué las ropas de aquel hombre eran totalmente diferentes a las de cualquier persona en la Torre, los aprendices llevaban una túnica distinta a la de los magos, ellos a su vez llevaban una diferente a la de los Encantadores y los Encantadores una distinta a la del Primer Encantador.

Cole se quedó confundido, alguien lo había visto, se alegraba por aquello pero pronto ése sentimiento se vio nublado cuando un pensamiento llegó a él "Todos me olvidan...siempre" y volvió al lugar del qué había ó por fin y la chica se preparaba para otro monótono día, cómo siempre, odiaba el ruido qué se oía todo el tiempo en la Torre, cientos de voces susurrantes se escuchaban por todos lados, por eso prefería salir en las noches cuando todo era silencio y tranquilidad. Dudaba el salir ésta noche pero pensó qué aquel hombre no vendría hoy, así qué se animó y salió a la biblioteca tan silenciosamente y para su fortuna el,mismo templario "vigilaba" aquel lugar.

Tomó una silla y comenzó a leer el mismo libro tranquilamente, "No pensé qué fueras a venir", se escuchó detrás de ella en susurros. "Yo pensé qué tú no vendrías", dijo mientras se giraba. Cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesa.

"Vengo aquí porque odio el ruido y la,gente llendo de aquí para allá...aquí hay paz y silencio..."

"También yo"

"Yo...debería disculparme, anoche no fui muy...amigable, creo qué deberíamos empezar de nuevo", dijo sonriendo, "Puedes llamarme Elizabeth, , ¿Cuál es tú nombre?"

"Cole"

"Mucho gusto Cole", dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Cole se mostró sorprendido por aquello, incluso trató de quitar su mano. "Supongo qué deberíamos irnos, el templario puede despertar en cualquier momento y atraparnos aquí"

"¿Vendrás mañana?"

"Yo...ammm no lo sé tal vez, adiós Cole"

Cole se sentía extrañamente feliz o emocionado, durante mucho tiempo había estado solo, había tenido qué hablar consigo mismo y observar a los magos qué vivían ahí, ahora había alguien qué podía verlo y escucharlo...no estaría solo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

*Espero qué la historia sea de su agrado. Pero necesito sus comentarios para saber qué les parece y qué no, es muy importante. Gracias!.

Cole esperó y esperó, al principio de la noche, en la oscuridad de la madrugada...pero nadie llegó, volvió a su oscuro y solitario lugar en los pisos inferiores y polvorientos. Así pasaron días, noches y nadie llegó, comenzaba a perder la esperanza de qué aquella chica qué había conocido regresara por él. Hasta qué una noche lluviosa, se podían escuchar los golpeteos de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose en las ventanas, cómo si pequeños dedos tocaran deseando entrar, buscando refugio.

Escuchó pasos ligeros y delicados qué se acercaban silenciosos, Cole se escondió callado y observaba desde lejos. Era ella, por fin había regresado después de tanto tiempo.

Elizabeth tomó su libro, el qué había estado leyendo desde hace un tiempo, pero ésta vez no se quedó ahí, lo tomó y salió rápidamente en cuclillas cómo un pequeño ratón qué llevaba lejos su botín para no correr peligro y entró en un pequeño espacio oculto por una cortina qué caía desde arriba y comenzó a leer, pero cómo la otra vez, se vio interrumpida por un viento qué hizo mover la cortina, se veía una silueta parada justo frente a ella, estaba llena de miedo y se levantó la cortina, ella apretó los ojos y tapó su rostro con el libro cómo si eso fuera a ocultarla.

"No quieres hablarme", se escuchó con una voz ya conocida

"¡Cole! Por el hálito del Hacedor...casi me matas de un susto" dijo presionando el libro en su pecho y respirando rápidamente

"Lo siento..., vi qué bajaste pero no fuiste a la biblioteca"

"Si, lo siento. Tenía miedo por los templarios, antes he corrido con suerte pero eso podría haber cambiado hoy"

"Aquí igual podrían atraparte, aquí suelen venir los magos a refugiarse pero los templarios hacen cómo qué no existe"

Cole se sentó a su lado, el lugar era muy pequeño y estaban demasiado juntos, eso producía una sensación de incomodidad en ambos. Elizabeth trataba de apartarse moviéndose un poco hacia el lado contrario a Cole, sus hombros seguían rozandose. Cole le resultaba bastante extraño, no sólo por su aspecto qué era muy...peculiar, su forma de ser resultaba igual o aún más extraña, hablaba de una manera poco común, sus pensamientos eran muy profundos.

Y así desde entonces bajó todas las noches, sólo qué ahora no bajaba a leer, bajaba exclusivamente con Cole, pasaban todo el tiempo recorriendo la Torre y él le mostraba todos los rincones y escondites qué a lo largo de su estadía había encontrado. Mientras los días pasaban, el tiempo, combinado con la misteriosa personalidad de Cole resultaban en ideas y sentimientos extraños qué Elizabeth retenía con todas sus fuerzas y qué trataba de ignorar pero Cole era tan inocente...tan diferente qué resultaba incomprensiblemente adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué podía haber de atractivo en alguien cómo Cole? No lo sabía, sólo sabía qué había robado un pedazo de su corazón. Por fin había terminado sus lecciones con esa insoportable maga y ahora un Encantador se encargaría de mostrarle hechizos más complicados, una tarde cuándo se dirigía a la biblioteca para recibir el nuevo conocimiento escuchó a un par de magos hablando.

"Lo he visto de nuevo"

"¿Otra vez?, ya van dos veces en la misma semana"

"Lo sé, ahí estaba sólo caminando, mirando al frente. Fue algo muy breve, apenas pude verlo"

¿A quién se referían?, la curiosidad pudo más y no pudo resistir, no se quedaría con la duda, se acercó a los magos y preguntó;

"Disculpen pero ¿De quién hablaban?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Debe ser nueva", dijo uno de ellos sonriendole gentilmente "Pues verás, se rumorean cosas, cosas acerca de un fantasma, uno qué se la pasa paseándose por la Torre, somos pocos los qué lo hemos visto, por eso no muchos creen"

"Además hay otros rumores", dijo el mago a su lado

De pronto su compañero lo golpeó con el codo, el pobre soltó un quejido, parecía qué el rumor era algo secreto, algo privado qué no debía decirse.

El mago maltratado continuó, "Se dice qué ha habido algunos asesinatos allá abajo y la gente ve un fantasma...¿Podría ser él el qué se deshace de esos pobres?"

Después de decir eso los magos siguieron su camino, aquello producía un poco de temor, una sensación incómoda en ella, ¿Podría haber muerto en el oscuro agujero dónde había estado al llegar aquí? ¿El fantasma asesino se había apiadado de ella? Fueron las preguntas qué surgieron después de haber escuchado sobre aquel fantasma qué se dedicaba a matar magos inocentes atrapados en ése horrible lugar.

Al terminar el día, había llegado el momento qué esperaba todo el tiempo, el momento de reunirse con Cole, se dirigió a su pequeño rincón tan cuidadosa cómo siempre. Cole ya estaba ahí esperando. Apenas llegó comenzó un interrogatorio al pobre hombre.

"¿Has oído sobre el fantasma de la aguja?", dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente

"Todos lo han hecho", y se mordió el labio para cerrarlo y qué no pudiera contar el secreto

"Lo sé, es sólo qué tú has estado aquí desde antes, conoces la Torre mejor qué nadie, tal vez lo has visto"

Cole se sintió extraño, no quería decírselo ¿Y si se asustaba? Nunca regresaría.

"Lo he visto, si"

"¡Pues dime cómo es!Imagino cómo será, debe ser horroroso"

Cole se quedó callado, no sabía qué decir.

Y la chica emocionada continuaba, "¿Crees qué lo de los asesinatos sea cierto?"

Cole miraba al suelo y rascaba su nuca, clara señal de incomodidad. "Fui yo"

"Tú...¿Qué?"

"Yo los liberé. No lo entenderías, puedo ver qué su tristeza, no quieren éstar aquí, sufren. Deben irse"

"¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Tú eres el fantasma asesino?", dijo con los ojos grandes y redondos, tan abiertos qué parecían platos de cristal. ¿Porque ellos no pueden verte? ¿Porque yo si?"

"No lo sé, pueden verme...pero siempre olvidan"

"Pues yo quisiera olvidar" y se levantó rápidamente, alejándose claramente asustada.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole era el fantasma, el fantasma de la aguja aquél qué había asesinado sin piedad a esas personas, qué había llenado de miedo a los magos de la Torre, pero también era él, aquel jóven diferente y bueno, serio y amable, el qué había penetrado en las barreras de su corazón. No podía simplemente odiarlo pero tampoco podía simplemente ignorar lo qué había hecho, su cabeza estaba confusa llena de dudas, ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Finalmente decidió hablar con él, había mencionado algo sobre "liberarlos", sin duda tenía buenas intenciones, aunque una idea equivocada. Para esto tuvieron qué pasar varios días y noches en las qué despejaría su mente. Llegó al punto de reunión habitual, se sorprendió al ver a Cole ahí acurrucado.

"Cole...", dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba a su lado

"Pensé qué estabas furiosa conmigo"

"N-no furiosa no es la palabra, lo qué hiciste estuvo mal Cole y deberías saberlo"

"¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no lo sabes!, ellos me necesitan, puedo verlo. Dolor, sufrimiento...son separados de sus hijos, de sus padres, sus familias, sus vidas, condenados a vivir aquí atrapados y solos."

"¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?, saber lo qué quieren, saber qué con el tiempo encontrarán algo. Algo mejor, alguien a quién amar, a quién querer...una nueva vida"

"¿Y cómo puedes saberlo tú?"

"Es imposible saberlo, pero hay qué confiar, además nunca lo sabremos si no los dejas seguir adelante, si les niegas ésa oportunidad ¿Crees qué eso es mejor Cole?"

"Yo...", y no pudo continuar, miraba al suelo apenado y arrepentido "Al tratar de ayudarlos, les niego otra oportunidad..."

"Exacto, prometeme algo Cole..nunca volverás a matar a ningún mago, a nadie"

Cole se quedó en silencio con la mirada al suelo, cómo un niño qué había hecho mal. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"Debo irme ahora Cole...es tarde", salió del escondite y caminó por el pasillo con Cole a su lado, de pronto unos pasos se oían acercándose, era un templario.

"¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!, dijo señalandola. Una sensación horrible recorría el cuerpo de Elizabeth, cómo electricidad pasando por toda ella, un nudo en su estómago,..casi inmediatamente y de imprevisto Cole lanzó una daga directamente al pecho del templario haciéndolo caer mientras se desagraba.

"¡Cole, no!, Elizabeth gritó y se apresuró a llegar al templario, qué había perdido bastante sangre y yacía inconsciente en el suelo, era el momento de probar lo qué había aprendido con ése libro. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del templario y cerró los ojos fuertemente, tomaba mucho aire y al mismo tiempo trataba de concentrarse; podía sentir el calor en sus manos, la energía qué fluía por su cuerpo, pronto la herida comenzaba a sanar formándose una costra qué impedía el paso de la sangre, por suerte no había llegado al corazón.

"¡Está vivo, debemos irnos!, dijo la maga lista para salir corriendo

"¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!"

"Tienes razón...¿Pero qué hacemos?", después de decir lo último exclamó "Lo tengo, ayúdame" y comenzó a tratar de levantarlo del suelo. Cole se apresuró a ayudarla. Juntos lo llevaron a la biblioteca y lo sentaron a una mesa dejándolo en tal posición para qué pareciera se había quedadodormido. Sólo el Hacedor sabe lo qué pasará después...


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth corrió a dónde dormía sin importar el ruido, sin importar nada y cerró la puerta, se recargó en la puerta con su espalda y mientras miraba al techo, arriba a dónde vivía el Hacedor. Se tocó la frente y dijo:

"Y ahora, después de todo lo qué he pasado...estoy enamorada...¡No puede ser!", sin duda el amor sería algo qué alegraría a cualquiera, a ella no. "Un fantasma o alguna clase de espíritu o...demonio, ¿Por qué Hacedor? ¿Por qué él? Ahora comprendo qué tienes un gran sentido del humor"

Después de decir eso, fue a su cama y se envolvió con sus sabanas para dormir. Cole la había seguido y había estado detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo, lo había escuchado todo. Al terminar Elizabeth de hablar y al escuchar sólo silencio, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente "¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Es qué mi compañía le hace daño?".

La siguiente noche llegó y también su reunión, Cole esperaba ansioso y en cuanto ella se acercó, "Lo siento", dijo triste y se veía arrepentido

Eso sorprendió a Elizabeth "¿Por qué?" dijo mirándolo curiosamente

"Te escuché...diciendo qué...estabas enamorada y lo siento"

Las cejas la jóven se elevaron demasiado, hubieran llegado al cielo "Pero tú no hiciste nada malo Cole"

"Eso no es cierto, preguntabas al Hacedor el porqué te habías enamorado de...un fantasma, aquí no hay más fantasmas"

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y dijo "No Cole no lo entiendes, éstar enamorado no es malo, de hecho es hermoso"

"Entonces, ¿No te he hecho daño?"

"Claro qué no"

"Si éstar enamorado es bueno ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno...es sentir algo...por alguien, algo muy fuerte"

"¿Algo cómo qué?"

"Es difícil de explicar Cole, son sentimientos mayores por alguien"

Cole se quedó pensándolo un poco, "Entonces estoy enamorado de ti también"

Aquellas palabras habían hecho sentir algo a Elizabeth, se sonrojó y aunque sabía qué Cole aún no comprendía el significado de aquello, no podía negar qué sintió las clásicas mariposas en el estómago qué la hicieron estremecer.

"N-no creo q-qué lo hayas comprendido aún Cole"

Cole comprendía qué el amor era un grado mayor de amistad, de verdad quería corresponder a Elizabeth, ella lo consideraba más qué un amigo, tal vez un amigo mayor o algo así.

La jóven dió una media vuelta y después de quitar el cabello qué caía en su rostro se giró de nuevo.

"Se siente cómo mariposas en tú estómago, yo no estoy segura de qué lo sepas"

Cole parecía sorprendido "¿Y no te duele?"

"¿El qué?"

"Sentir esos animales dentro de ti, debe ser incómodo"

La chica rió de nuevo "No Cole, es una sensación única y hermosa"

Cole lo pensó de nuevo, aún no lo comprendía y ahora fue él el qué cortó la charla y salió sin decir nada. La aprendiz se quedó sorprendida y decidió seguir ella sola por la Torre. ¿A dónde había ido Cole?.


	9. Chapter 9

Cole vagaba por la Torre, muchas veces había visto é salían a darse amor solos por la noche, tal vez si los veía podría comprender mejor. Dos chicas caminaban silenciosas y reían calladamente, llegaron al punto de reunión con un chico qué se apresuró a saludarlas y a tomar a una de la mano "Pensé que no vendrías" "¿Cómo no hacerlo?", dijo la chica sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, el chico también sonrió y dijo "Es difícil para mi pero es algo qué sentido ya por mucho tiempo y necesito decírtelo", gotas de sudor escurrian por su frente, la tomó de la mano y siguió "Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo y pensé..." fue interrumpido por la jóven sonrojada "También yo, creí qué..." antes de poder terminar él se acercó y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y se inclinó a besarla, sus labios se rozaron y él la tomaba por la cintura, su amiga qué observaba a suficiente distancia reía de emoción.

Aquella visión sorprendió a Cole, ya había visto a varios magos hacerlo, tal vez ésa era la prueba qué Elizabeth necesitaba y aunque no fuera una idea muy cómoda, la consideró necesaria. Llegó hasta dónde estaba ella, estaba leyendo y al verlo acercarse se levantó rápidamente "Cole, ¿dónde estabas? Comenzaba a...", Cole tomó aire y comenzó, colocó su dedo en sus labios y se inclinó también a besarla, ella era un poco más pequeña qué él, la tomó por la cintura. Elizabeth olvidó todo por un momento, el qué Cole era un fantasma, el qué no era humano y sus manos acariciaban su espalda, lo besaba apasionadamente, y entonces recordó, se alejo inmediatamente apenada y con la cara más roja qué un tomate. Para Cole eso había sido muy extraño e incómodo.

"Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Pensé qué era necesario para qué me creyeras, vi a otros chicos enamorados y creí qué debía hacerlo"

"No Cole, no debes, simplemente olvidalo y sigamos cómo antes", justo al decir eso se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo "¡Eli! Pero qué sorpresa" era Jaqueline acercándose con su horrenda amiga elfa "Y dime...¿Con quién hablas?, dijo buscando por todos lados a alguien.

"Con nadie qué sea de tú incumbencia", dijo dándole la espalda

"Oh pero qué grosera y mal educada eres", miró a su amiga y ambas se sonrieron "Y también patética, ya veo porque no hablas con nadie, porqué vienes aquí a hablar con...tú amigo imaginario...¿O vienes a practicar tú Magia de Sangre?"

Elizabeth simplemente la ignoró y se fue dándole a Cole una mirada triste, dejando ahí a las dos arpías.

Cuando llegó el amanecer Elizabethestaba sentada en la orilla de su cama recordando ése beso, ese beso qué no debió de ser pero qué aún así la hacía suspirar, salió por un momento del dormitorio de aprendices y al regresar se encontró con las arpías paradas jnto a su cama.

"Lo qué nos hiciste anoche no estuvo bien Eli, de verdad yo te aprecio" dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón y mientras veía a su amiga se sonreían

"Claro, si es todo a lo qué viniste ya has terminado ¿No es cierto?", contestó Elizabeth con los brazos cruzados

"No es todo, anoche me diste mucha lástima Eli, así qué te trajimos un regalo, un amigo con el qué podrás hablar" y miró a su cama dónde había un pequeño bulto extraño qué sobresalía y antes no estaba, luego dieron media vuelta y salieron. Elizabeth levantó las mantas con extrañeza, no sabía qué encontraría, al mirar por fin su cara fue de horror al ver al "amigo", era un cuervo muerto en su cama, por suerte no había muchas personas ahí dentro, y las qué habían no prestaban atención, entonces regresaron "¿Te gustó Eli?, no sabes cuánto nos costó traerlo"

Elizabeth se sentía furiosa pero se contuvo, por fuera estaba serena y por dentro era cómo un volcán a punto de hacer erupción "¡Me encantó! ¡Muchas gracias Jaki!, pero temo qué no puedo aceptar un regalo cómo éste, tengo qué devolverlo" y se lo lanzó justo en la cara, Jaqueline estaba furiosa, no podía creerlo, lo tomó de nuevo y lo lanzó de nuevo a su cama, Jaqueline se hubiera lanzado hacia Elizabeth pero considero eso cómo rebajarse a su nivel, según ella, luego de lanzarlo dijo "No no, por favor aceptalo, si no lo quieres cómo amigo puedes usarlo para otras cosas..." y salió de allí con la frente en alto sugiriendo claramente qué Elizabeth lo usara en Magia de Sangre.

Elizabeth estaba furiosa, sus deseos de abandonar la Torre aumentaron pero no podía simplemente irse, necesitaba ayuda, un apoyo más grande...

Ella ya no asistió a las reuniones con Cole, pues ahora tenía un nuevo amigo...


	10. Chapter 10

*Revisé el último capítulo, me disculpo por las palabras mal escritas y algunas sin espacio, no me dí cuenta. Dejo el décimo capítulo y debo decir qué el final está cerca...

Pasaron días y noches, Cole no sabía de Elizabeth y no quería buscarla por las mañanas o las tardes cuándo todo estaba lleno de personas hablando y llendo de un lado a otro. Mientras esperaba qué algún día volviera a bajar no hacía más que pasearse por la Torre para distraerse.

Por las noches, en sus sueños Elizabeth era seducida por palabras vacías de un ser que se colaba en sus sueños y que prometía poder, libertad y una nueva vida, justo lo que estaba buscando, siempre se había burlado de los magos que recurrían a los demonios y la Magia de Sangre para resolver sus problemas, siempre había dicho que eran débiles, los que ensuciaban la reputación de todos los magos...pero ahora su desesperación era mucha, comprendía cómo se sentían al tener sólo una salida.

Debía tener cuidado, Cole podía éstar en cualquier lugar y no decir nada de los templarios que podían éstar ahí al girar la esquina. Tenía un pequeño espejo de plata en el qué solía contemplar su reflejo, el espejo serviría cómo herramienta, sus bordes rotos funcionarían bien. Primero necesitaba aprender a controlar el dolor cubriendolo con sus deseos de salir y de poder, debía ser cuidadosa y no dejar rastros de sangre por ahí, debía aprender las palabras qué eran dictadas por esa voz sin rostro oculta en la profundidad de sus sueños.

No fue nada de un par de días, tuvo que ocultar sus heridas por tres largas semanas hasta que por fin pudo probar un hechizo con un pobre mago que escribía solo en la biblioteca cuándo aún había sol, escondida a suficiente distancia hizo un corte en su muñeca que dejó salir sangre rápidamente, cerró los ojos y se concentró, nada existía excepto sus pensamientos "Ve a las escaleras" el mago inocente se levantó lentamente de su silla y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al primer piso "Ahora quiero que te arrojes por ellas" el mago se tardó un poco pero finalmente lo hizo, cayó y rodó por las escaleras hasta por fin llegar al final dónde había quedado gravemente herido, la sangre salía por su nariz y escurria por su cabeza. Elizabeth se alejó y entonces el mago despertó en medio de gritos de dolor que atrajeron a magos curiosos y templarios que se apresuraban a levantarlo. Gritos de sufrimiento y gemidos de dolor que no eran más que el sonido de la satisfacción para ella.


End file.
